Zack's Christmas gift
by puppychocobo
Summary: Christmas has come and Cloud has a special present to give to Zack... CloZack


This is my first Fan fiction so yh it's not great but I didn't intend it to be, I was just messing around with my favourite pairing. Yaoi but not any smut although I might add some. Review please

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts.

Zack's Christmas present.

"Are you sure this is what zack wanted for Christmas?" Cloud questioned Tifa. "Of course, otherwise he wouldn't have that Christmas costume magazine in his room, now hurry up and get those stockings on." Tifa replied with a devilish grin plastered across her face. After much fuss Tifa finally got cloud into the very Christmassy Santa dress. Red gloves pulled up to cloud's elbows, black stockings framing his skinny legs, just stopping mid-thigh, a sleeveless, short red dress covered clouds middle section, white fluff framing the top and bottom of the revealing dress. "Tifa was it really necessary that you had to shave pretty much my whole body!" Cloud shouted a little too loudly. "Of course! Zack will love it, especially your smooth hairless legs. He won't be able to stop himself from unwrapping the present seconds after given to him!" At that, cloud started to blush madly. Cloud was always easily embarrassed and it didn't help when he would blush cherry red because of it. Tifa rolled her eyes at the blushing blonde and wrapped a ribbon with a small bow around his neck. She then grabbed the garter from the bed and handed it to cloud. "Put it on, it will add to the already seductive gift". Tifa stated and winked at cloud making him blush again after just recovering from the first one. "But..." Cloud started but got interrupted by a knocking at the front door. "Quick Cloud put it on and hide!" Tifa whispered and quickly walked out of the room, locking it behind her, and stomping off to the front door to see who it was. Opening the door, Tifa saw zack standing there with bags full of presents, a Christmas hat fitting perfectly on his head and the biggest grin on his face. Tifa had to admit zack was pretty hot, and so was Cloud. It just had to be her luck that they're both gay. "Hey Tifa! Sorry I'm a little bit early but cloudy told me to get here before everyone else so that we could decorate the tree together". Zack said rubbing the back of his head. Inviting zack in, Tifa was thinking of how to get cloud out of the picture until the present giving part. "Urrrm, sorry Zack, Cloud is kind of urrr, Having a Shower! He said he won't be out until ages, he also said that he probably won't be out of his room until present time because he is doing some last minute preparations..." Tifa quickly said hoping zack didn't notice her lie. "Oh... ok then! We can finish the Christmas tree!" Tifa ecstatic that her cover wasn't blown quickly nodded and followed zack to the living room and prepared the tree.

Back in Cloud's room...

After overhearing the little conversation and Tifa's believable lying skills, he slid down the door he was leaning on and curled up, trying to think of what to do to kill the time... After much debating in his head he decided he might as well prep his outfit. Standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection, he started to contemplate why Zack even liked him. Cloud had developed some muscle when training with zack and the keyblader's (Zack was assigned by master Yen-sid to train Sora, Roxas, Riku and xion, so cloud took the opportunity to ask zack for some training as well considering he was not the greatest swordsman.) But he was nothing compared to the ex first class SOLDIER. Sure Cloud had looks but zack was much hotter than he was. Cloud was pretty sure zack got asked out at least 5 times a week. The thought of zack going out with someone else made the blonde jealous and angry even though he knew zack would never leave him after how long they had been together. 7 months was exactly how long they had been going out and zack was proud of himself considering his other relationships with both boys and girls only lasted a couple of weeks. Cloud was often praised for being able to tame zack and his constant line of heart break and the fact that a little nerdy blonde managed to do it, said blonde couldn't believe that he did. Cloud didn't realise that the whole time, he was smiling gleefully at the thought of Zack and stopped himself when he realised how stupid he looked in the mirror. Cloud turned away from the mirror and studied the room he was currently in, Tifa's room. Tifa always thought that Zack and Clouds relationship was the cutest she had ever seen and had always managed to embarrass cloud about how 'moe' they were in front of their friends. The blonde remembered once when Sora and Roxas were quietly sniggering while Tifa explained a story that she had made up about Cloud and Zack.

'_What if Zack was a prince and Cloud was another prince from another kingdom and one day the two kingdom's had to meet to sign a treaty of peace..._

_Cloud approached the Kingdom of Fair, wishing his parents had let him stay home. Once he had arrived at the magnificent palace, he was led inside. Cloud marvelled at the sight of the different hallways and rooms but the greatest marvel was inside the door they now stood in front of. The butler that had welcomed them opened the large doors for cloud and his mother to enter. Inside was a large library and sitting at the desk was none other than the most handsome man known to reside in the Fair Kingdom. GASP! Cloud was instantly weak at the knees. Prince Zack elegantly walked over to cloud and grabbed his hand gently and raised it to his rosy lips. Zack pecked the porcelain skin lightly, making Cloud shiver in pleasure at the simple yet passionate gesture. _

"_It is an honour to meet you, Prince Cloud". Zack said seductively making Cloud shiver again._

_And they married and lived happily ever after' Tifa ended quickly._

Zack had smirked at the story while the poor blonde sat next to him trying to hide his face so no one saw how red it was. Roxas, Sora and Riku were stifling their laughs to spare Cloud even more embarrassment and decided it was best if they drank their drinks while Tifa continued to talk about various other stories. Xion, Zack's sister had completely ignored the story as she sat, reading a book intently and finding it more interesting that Tifa's ranting. An obvious blush was hidden behind the book because the small girl had to sit next Riku in the coffee shop they were in. Zack and Cloud obviously saw that that she like Riku but being the shy girl she was, talking to Riku at all was hard for her.

After that little story, Zack thought it would be funny to call the blonde Prince cloud the whole evening after leaving the coffee shop and Cloud had ended up spending the night locked in his room with earphones in to block his boyfriend's comments.

Cloud quickly pushed that memory to the back of his head and continued to snoop around the room. Coming across Tifa's bed side table, he curiously opened the first draw to find a picture lying on top of all the other junk in the drawer. Cloud's picked up the photo and inspected it, gasping as soon as his vision adjusted to see the photo clearly.

HOW DID TIFA GET THIS!

Cloud studied the photo carefully, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration but his red cheeks showed the embarrassment that ran across his face as he stared at his and Zack's naked forms, sweat coated their bodies. Zack was holding the smaller boy down on what looked like Cloud's bed and his cock was fully inside Cloud's hole. One of the dark haired boy's hand was used to prop himself up and the other hand had two of its fingers in cloud's open mouth. Cloud had remembered when Zack had filmed their little session but he didn't know the camera was set to take pictures too!

Cloud hoped that Tifa hadn't shown anyone else or he wouldn't be able to show his face at school.

Back in the living room...

Everyone else had arrived at Tifa's apartment and had made themselves comfortable in the living room. Roxas and namine were lying on the floor drawing Christmas pictures of everyone and kairi and Sora were snuggling on the sofa, singing along to the Christmas music. Riku was sitting on the next sofa with xion perched on his lap and his head on her shoulder as they both laughed at the ridiculous gifts in a Christmas magazine that they were intently reading moments before. Zack and Tifa were working on the Christmas dinner in the kitchen.

"Aww zack don't look so sad, I'm sure Cloud just wants to make everything special". Tifa said reassuring the dark haired man who had been pouting his infamous puppy pout that was impossible to resist especially for Cloud. "I know it's just that, I haven't seen my chocobo all week". Zack replied sadly as he continued to glaze the roast potatoes. Tifa suddenly felt very guilty. She had kept Cloud hostage so she could find the perfect present to get zack and in that week cloud was obviously missing zack too but would probably deny it and blush madly. "Sorry zack, that was my fault, I dragged cloud into helping me with all the Christmas stuff". Tifa apologised with guilt written all over her face. "Hey, what's with the sad faces you two, it's Christmas, there's no frowning on Christmas." Sora said peering over the sofa to look at the two. They both looked to see all the teenagers looking at them. Loosening herself from Riku's grip and getting off his comfortable lap, xion padded off the two adults. "Zack, what's wrong? You're usually the happiest out of all of us". Xion questioned her older brother with a worried expression. "Nothing, just me being silly, don't worry about me." Zack said with a weak smile. "Of course I'm gonna worry, I'm your sister!" xion protested. An awkward silence swallowed the room until Riku bravely broke it. "How about we open are presents now?" Riku questioned with a small smile on his face. Everyone nodded and stopped what they were doing and huddled into the living room.

In cloud's room...

As soon as he heard Riku ask that question, he quickly remembered his situation. Cloud quickly shoved the photo back in the drawer and eyed the door, deciding whether or not to leave or stay the privacy of the room. If he went out, he would probably get laughed at immature teenagers but if he stayed in the room then the only person who would see him would be Zack. Cloud sucked in a deep breath. "Zack could you come in here for a minute ...alone..." Cloud said with a low but audible voice.

In the living room...

Zack immediately got up as he heard cloud's sweet voice. "Alone?"... Zack mumbled to himself wandering why he would want the man to be alone, considering cloud wasn't really the frisky type either. Everyone hadn't bothered wondering about the strange question because they were too engrossed in their gifts and the dazzling lights that shone on the Christmas tree. Zack cautiously walked to cloud's door. Opening it he stepped in to find nothing there. He closed the door behind him and waited.

"Promise that you won't laugh Zack". Zack heard Cloud say from the en suite. A little confused at the statement, yet replied anyway. "I promise chocobo". Cloud opened the en suite door and stepped into his room in all his glory. Zack stared wide eyed at cloud, taking in the beautiful site in front of him. Cloud blushed so much that his cheeks were the same colour as kairi's hair. "M...M...Merry C...C...Christmas... Zack". Cloud said nervously, expecting zack to laugh at the gift. But he didn't instead he continued to take a good look at cloud and making a mental picture. "Holy... Gaia". Zack breathed out. Unsure whether zack liked it not cloud began shuffling his feet. "If you don't like it then I can get you a..." Cloud was cut off by zack who moved forward and put a finger to cloud's mouth and with his free arm he wrapped it around clouds waist. "Shhhhh, I love it". Zack whispered.

Cloud smiled at his boyfriend and put his gloved arms around zack's neck. Zack let go of cloud's waist and moved his finger from his lover's lips. He then picked both of cloud's legs up, making cloud automatically wrap them around zack's waist. Zack was about to kiss Cloud then realised something different... cloud's legs felt oddly smooth. Looking down at them, he realised that they were hairless. He then looked to his side where cloud's arm was and saw it too was hairless. "Zack what's wrong?" cloud pouting a little for not receiving a kiss. "Did you shave your arms and legs?" Zack said smirking a little at all the effort the blonde had put into his present. A heavy blush appeared on cloud's face from the question. Nestling his head into Zack shoulder to hide his face cloud replied. "Tifa said that ... That you would love it... and zack that's not the only places I shaved... Tifa made me shave my back, chest and stomach."Cloud snuggled even more into zack's shoulder to make sure none of his face was seen. "Aah... and yes I do love it, didn't know your legs could be so smooth cloudy." Zack replied and kissed the top of Cloud's head. Cloud removed his head from Zack's shoulder and looked up into his eyes and pouted. " zaaaaack don't make this even more embarrassing than it already is."Cloud whined. Zack chuckled at cloud and pressed his forehead to the blonde's. "I love you chocobo" zack said with a small smile. "I love you too puppy" cloud replied and gave zack a long kiss.

"I wonder what next Christmas will be like". Zack teased

"zaaaaaack". Cloud replied blushing again.

Thank you for reading and please review, I want to know what you all think! p.s Xion was not going out with Riku when Cloud talks about tifa's story.


End file.
